


Aunt Nicole

by TakeAHike



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Children, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakeAHike/pseuds/TakeAHike
Summary: Four years later, the Curse was broken.  Five years later, Nicole is up late and has a visitor.  Pure and utter fluff.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote on a lunch break - pure and utter fluff. No real beta reading on this one and it's been a looooonnnng time since I've written anything. Please be kind?

A quick glance at the screen of her phone tells Nicole that it’s 12:43 AM and she probably should just call it a night. The young sheriff was painstakingly going through the last few months of reports of dogs going missing. It wasn’t until Lonnie turned in yet another Missing ~~Person~~ Pet form this morning that she realized there had been quite a few animals that had gone missing.

 _Fifteen more minutes, then I’ll crash_.

The redhead spared a glance to the woman sleeping peacefully in the bed beside her, bathed in the warm light of the lamp on Nicole’s bed table. Waverly had somehow managed to only get more beautiful as the years passed. With her 27th birthday weeks away, the young woman had begun her first semester of teaching at the local community college and had crashed much earlier in the evening. Cheeks gave way to dimples as Nicole took in the simple gold band on the brunette’s left ring finger. Waverly was on her side, facing Nicole’s form, with her left hand beside her head on the pillow, but with her right outreached towards her wife. If she concentrated just hard enough, Nicole could have sworn she could feel the subtle warmth of that small hand beside her thigh. Gentle whispering pulled her from her silent appreciation of her wife.

“Aunt Nicole..?” Sliding her reading glasses off her face, Nicole’s eyes rose to greet the bright blue eyes of her niece, Alice. So much like her mother’s.

“Come here, Sweetheart. What’s wrong?” Despite gently whispering the words, worry broke out across the sheriff’s features as she set her files aside on the bed table. She watched as the little girl shuffled across the bedroom, arms wrapped around her tiny form. The young brunette scrambled awkwardly onto Nicole’s lap, burying her face into her Aunt’s shoulder.

“I had a nightmare.” The whisper was a little muffled by her shoulder, but upon hearing it, the older woman kissed the crown of the brunette hair and held her closer.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Alice fidgeted slightly in the tall redhead’s arms, her small fingers picking at the pants of her PJs.

“I dreamt that Momma got hurt by a big scary monster. He wanted to get me too.”

Nicole took a moment to collect her thoughts, gently squeezing the little girl in her arms. Wynonna had been away for the last few nights, taking out a small gang of demons in the big city. Dolls went with her, of course, because it was his intel and their family they were protecting. It’d been quiet all of today, but everything up until the night previous had indicated things were going well. The duo had tracked the gang down and were having a stake out to learn about the group before going in. Nicole’s heart clenched a little in both relief and worry about the curse having been ended. The precious little girl in her arms didn’t deserve to know monsters were real. Not just yet, anyways.

“Your Momma is strong.  She’ll keep herself and Uncle Dolls safe.  Do you wanna text her a message? Let her know you love her?”  The redhead smiled, dimples showing, as her niece sharply nodded her head.  At five, the little girl was finally picking up speed on reading and writing and both Nicole and Waverly had taken steps to start allowing Alice to type things out on their phones.  Unfortunately, it meant a lot of their more risqué conversations couldn’t happen in text, but it was worth it to see the young brunette’s tongue sticking out in concentration as she spelled the words aloud.  
  
A gentle hand on Alice’s back startled both Nicole and her out of their moment.  
  
“Oops! Sorry girls.”  Waverly smiled a tired, sheepish smile at the both of them, but began gently rubbing her hand over her niece’s shoulder and back. “Everything okay?”  
  
Alice shuffled a little on Nicole’s lap, forcing an ‘oomph’ or two out of the redhead, while she turned to face Waverly.  “I had a nightmare.”  
  
With a gentle and understanding smile, the older brunette shuffled backwards on her side of the bed and tugged lightly on the covers.  Understanding the gesture, Alice wiggled her way off Nicole’s lap and worked her way under the covers and into Waverly’s arms.  
  
“It will all be okay, Sweetie Pie.”  
  
The redhead’s heart clench hard at the scene beside her.  Meeting eyes with her wife, she found nothing but warmth and happiness in the smile that took over Waverly’s face.  I love you so much and I’m so glad she’s here.  Nicole could almost hear the words.  It took a moment before the young sheriff remembered her phone.  
  
“Did you still want to text your Momma, Sweetheart?”  
  
Alice nodded fervently again, rolling over onto her back in Waverly’s arms so she could take the phone.  Nicole unlocked her phone, opened the contacts list, and then handed it over to her niece.  
  
“You know the deal.  You need to scroll till you find your Momma’s name.”  
  
The redhead shuffled herself down under the covers to lay beside her two favorite people, gently kissing Waverly’s and Alice’s foreheads before she laid her own head down on her pillow.  
  
Alice manipulated the phone with practiced effort and made her way to the W’s in the list.  Of the two names in there, she read the second one aloud: “W-Y-N-O-N-N-A.”  
  
“That’s great, Alice.  Good job!”  Waverly gently reached around her niece and tapped ‘message’ to open up a text.  
  
With practiced ease, the two women coached their niece through the words - spelling everything out and reading the words aloud.  
  
“I love you Momma xoxo.”  
  
Message sent, the young girl curled back into her Aunt Waverly’s chest and seemingly settled in for the night with a happy sigh.  It was all the older brunette could do to keep her heart from happily clenching right out of her chest as she reached over to cup Nicole’s cheek, her thumb grazing the dimple on display.  There were a million feelings, a million words of love behind their eyes as they looked at one another.  Only last week, the two of them began talking about the possibility of having children of their own and this added only more fuel to that fire.  Waverly mouths the words, “I love you so much” before closing her eyes and releasing a happy sigh.  
  
Nicole picked her phone up off the comforter, opened up the camera app, and took a photo of her two favorite girls.  The warm light of the bedside lamp did everything to make the photo even more precious.  Sending the photo to Wynonna, the redhead set her phone on the bedside table, plugged it in to charge, and turned the lamp off.  
  
In the warm darkness of their bedroom, Nicole laid on her side, reached out, and took both brunettes into her arms.


	2. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The very next morning with breakfast and Saturday morning cartoons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so grateful for the input from you guys on the previous chapter. I loved the responses I got to it. I've had some more downtime and wrote out a part two for the original fluff-fest. I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> A big shout-out to Postscript8 who has been a huge source of support for me to dip back into writing.

 

 

Waverly couldn’t help the happy humming that left her.  Steam rose from the tofu scramble she worked over in front of her.  The sounds of early morning cartoons made their way to her ears as Alice “vegged out” on the couch, a woven blanket wrapped around her tiny form.  The older brunette moved her pan to an eye on the stove set to low to stay warm began to heat up another set of pans for bacon and eggs.  Just because she could handle being vegan, doesn’t mean her wife or her niece could.  It was still early yet on this, thankfully, Saturday morning and it was wonderful to be able to just relax at home.  It took about two years after they started dating, before Waverly finally moved into Nicole’s beautiful home; Their lives had already been so intermingled at that point that it seemed silly for the younger brunette to ever go back to the Homestead.  With the help of some very careful research and planning, the group had been able to bury some Ammolite talismans in the foundation of the home - effectively protecting them from harm in the months and years before the Curse was finally ended. Not long after the Curse was ended and Alice was brought back into their lives, the two finally tied the Knot.  Waverly herself had wanted to wait until she had her niece back in their lives before wanting to move forward, a decision Nicole fully supported.  That decision hadn’t stopped the redhead from buying a ring and proposing on their third anniversary anyways.

 

The proposal was endlessly romantic, in true Nicole Haught form, with the deputy having faked a call about a demon in the mountains near Purgatory.  Expecting to arrive to Wynonna and Doc fighting it out with some unknown force, Waverly found herself faced with a picnic setup off a trail that overlooked the whole of Purgatory.  The redhead was unusually quiet the whole meal and as they packed up the picnic to leave, Waverly asked Nicole what was wrong. _So, it’s not so easy to be brazen, when the thing that you want, that scares you to death, is sitting right in front of you._  The brunette remembered those very distinct words, her heart racing in her chest.   _Baby, we’ve been through so much in these last few years and I wanted to ask you.._ The redhead took a deep breath to steady herself, her eyes watering slightly as she slid down to one knee and brought up a smal,l black velvet box.   _I want to be brazen and ask you: Will you marry me?_

 

Nicole would never forget the smile that lit up Waverly’s face, the crinkle in her eyes and nose, the way her hazel eyes teared up with happiness.  The redhead would also not be able to forget, as the brunette tackled her to the ground, sending a small rock scraping into her hip with enough force to leave a scar.

 

“You’re beautiful when you’re concentrating.” The words, in combination with the warm arms encircling her, made Waverly jump. “Oop sorry, baby.”  Gently stroking one of the arms around her, the brunette took a deep breath and smiled so widely that her face hurt.

 

“You’re fine.”

 

Leaning back into the taller form, Waverly felt a gentle kiss on her temple and a tightening of the arms around her.  There was a quiet moment for the two to enjoy one another’s presence with the sounds of food cooking and Saturday morning cartoons.  A devious smirk lit up Nicole’s face as she stepped away to grab her coffee, her left hand not-so-gently groping the brunette’s butt.  A squeak left the brunette before she could contain it and she glared at the retreating redhead.

 

“Be good.” Waverly warned, her eyes softening as she took in her wife’s tall form.  A lustful gleam took over her eyes as she bit her lip.

 

Waggling her eyebrows, Nicole smirked and added some almond milk to her coffee, as well as a healthy toss of sugar.  It was just then that the sound of tires crunching across gravel that caught their attention.  Immediately, Alice turned on the couch to face the front door.

 

“Momma?”

 

Nicole made her way to the front door first, tugging her drapes to the side, and spied the beaten up pickup truck in front of her home.

 

“Yes, ma’am!  Your Momma’s back.”

 

Without so much as a noise, the little girl launched herself from the couch and barreled through the front door her aunt just opened.

 

“Momma!!” Wynonna’s feet made contact with the gravel just in time to catch the smaller brunette and crush the tiny form to her own.  It had been a rough couple of days, if she had to be honest with herself.  It’s one thing to end the Curse, to know you’re sending those violent souls to Hell permanently, it’s another thing entirely to see the devastation in the day-to-day caused by creatures that never had souls to begin with.  Her life was always about fighting, always about protecting, but the little girl she held in her arms made all of it worth it.

 

“There’s my baby!” The gunslinging brunette stood fully, cradling the little girl in her arms, and took a deep breath.  It always hurt to be away from Alice, even if it was just a few days.  The smell of her daughter, of the shampoo in her hair and a hint of something that was purely her Alice, was so grounding right now and she needed it.  Gathering herself for a moment, she made her way towards the house with Alice happily clinging to her.  “I missed you, so much.”

 

“What up, Haughtsauce?”

 

Nicole shook her head, smirking over her mug as she took a sip, and let the pair into her home.  As she shut the door behind them all, she spoke.

 

“You need some new material, Earp.  That one is getting old.”

 

“I’m too tired to be creative, gimme a break.  I just wanted to see my baby.”

 

Waverly looked up from setting the table in the kitchen, smiling at her family.  A small degree of seriousness took over her features as she moved over to Wynonna.

 

“Everything go okay in the city?”

 

“Mmhm. Signed, sealed, dated, dead.” The two sisters gently hugged, slightly sandwiching the young girl between them.  Waverly ran her fingers through Alice’s tousled hair.  The youngest brunette smiled at both her mom and her aunt before snuggling a little bit tighter into Wynonna.  This was a habit with them.  Whenever Wynonna needed to handle something dangerous or left to protect the Triangle, as soon as she came back, she held onto her little Alice until the girl ended the contact.  Given how much she’d missed her mother this time, it didn’t seem like the two were going to separate anytime soon.

 

“We’ve got some breakfast ready.  Why don’t you eat with us and Alice before we pack her up and get y’all out of here?”

 

Wynonna nodded and moved to sit down at the table with Alice shifting to sit with her back to her mother’s front.  With her arms around her daughter again, breakfast on the table in front of her, and her sister sitting beside her, Wynonna felt good again about the world.


End file.
